


Um? Is This A Joke?

by IdiosyncraticError



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Secret Relationship, for the first time ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiosyncraticError/pseuds/IdiosyncraticError
Summary: situated after Valley of the End fightNaruto and Sasuke  have a conversation forgetting where they were
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 40





	Um? Is This A Joke?

“Let’s spar.” Sasuke kept walking, knowing his question wouldn’t go unanswered.

”What’s the stopping point? Blood? Broken bones? Destruction if the area? Vital organs?” Naruto shot back, glaring at the other boy.

At that Sakura’s jaw dropped wide open as she gaped at the other two boys, Kakashi settling on listening in discreetly.

” _VITAL ORGANS!_ ” Sakura whisper-yelled to Kakashi, subconsciously wondering how the boys got so comfortable with each other in such little time.

”Hn. Blood and taijutsu only.”

”Better not use your Rinnegan and Sharingan shit to track me, teme.” Sakura can’t remember a time where those two had a normal conversation, and small happy tears were gathering in her eyes.

”Wouldn’t dream of it, dobe.”

”With one arm.”

”Yes, I thought about that while setting the conditions, usuratonkachi.”

”Okay, I’m not losing another ‘cuz you forgot the limits we set, bastard.”

" _THAT WAS A CASUAL SPAR IN THE VALLEY?!_ " Sakura screeched, reminding the two boys of where they were.

"Fuck." Naruto shusshin'ed away from the team, leaving Sasuke to deal with Sakura's wrath.

"I think this was a good time to mention that we were dating the whole time." Sasuke then also shusshin'ed away.

" _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK THEMMMMMMMMMMMM!_ " Sakura then stomped off to destroy a training ground.

"Very interesting." Kakashi continued reading his porn.


End file.
